mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Gloria Hominis (Map Game)
The year is 2080. The world has changed much since the start of the century. Civilization is at a time of chaos and death. Yet science and technology have progressed. Climate change has ravaged the planet. Transhumanism is on the rise. Colonies on the Moon and small outposts on Mars are starting to prosper. China, India, the Eurasian Union and a weakened America are the world's 4 superpowers. Sea levels have risen by an approximate 4-6 meters. New nations, and new political alliances now exist. Corporations are rising to a new level of power, although recent regulations have prevented them from exceeding the power of the government. In this new world, you are the ruler of your nation, a corporate CEO, or the leader of an organization. It is a new world that lies before you. A new world to shape. Come, dear leader, I dare you to take the steps of these leaders, and leave your mark on history. "The best way to predict the future is to invent it." - Alan Kay. Background Timeline (Gloria Hominis) Rules #Be plausible. #Turns are divided by half-turns. #All technological advances are to be made within the realm of realism. #There are 2 types of organizations in the game: playable and non-playable. Playable means they can be played by other players, while non-playable organizations are controlled entirely by the mods. #All physics in-game shall be realistic. #Players can create new organizations or just replace already existing ones. #Every 10 turns a "State of the World" situation will be placed on the game. #Colonization of other worlds beyond our Solar System will not be available until the mid-22nd century. #Extraterrestrial Civilizations will be available later in the game, although extraterrestrial artifacts or ruins could be found at a random location in our Solar System at any given time. #Have Fun! Maps Map of Mars Map of Earth The 5th Dimension NOTE: '''This is where any users that are officially unauthorized to post in this map game. *Eric4e (Prisioner_001) - Banned due to posting as Master Crim's company, Takanashe Cybernetics, without permission, and from any future games (often considered vandalism). Nonsensical posts. Copyright infringement of the "Wreck-it-Ralph" series. Bad grammar. Childishness. This ban will be applied to any map games to be done in the near future. Soundtrack Mods: Head Illuminatus:Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Illuminatus: ~Tech Illuminatus: Illuminatus: Department of Historical Records (Mapmaker): ~Tech The Eye of Sauron (narrator): Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Factions '''NOTE: '''Nations in bold, will require mod authorization. Nations North America *Greenland - *United States of America - Upvoteanthology (talk) 20:55, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *Canada - *Mexico - *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *Central American Federation - *West Indies Confederation - South America *Brazil - *Argentina - Saturn (Talk/Blog) 16:19, December 6, 2014 (UTC) *Falkland Islands - *Patagonia - *Uruguay - *Paraguay - *Colombia - Bandon23 (talk) 17:29, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Venezuela - *Guyana - *Suriname - *Bolivia - *Andes Confederation - Europe *Northern European Community- SuperGalaxys *Confederation of Balkan States - Revolution 9 *'''New Soviet Union - Tech (talk) 07:28, November 28, 2014 (UTC) * Franco-Iberia(PUPPET OF NSU): Tech Asia *'China - 'Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 04:42, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *'India - ' *Pakistan - *Japan - *Korea - Leldy22 (talk) *Philippines - *Iran - *Israel - *Afghanistan - *Saudi Arabia - *Kurdistan - *North Iraq - *South Iraq - *United Arab Emirates - *Jordan - *Turkey - *Vietnam - *North Laos - *South Laos - *West Thailand - *East Thailand - *Indonesia - *Saudi Arabia - *Malaysia - *Palestine - *Syria - *Cambodia - Africa *Egypt - *Sudan - *South Sudan - *Algeria - *Tunisia - *Union of West Africa - *Central African Republic - *South African Union - *Libya - *East African Federation - *Zaire - IrishPatriot (talk) 14:06, December 9, 2014 (UTC) *Uganda - *Rwanda - *Madagascar - *Morocco - *Tanzania- **Katavi Autonomous Region-Shikata ga nai! 15:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Chad - *Equatorial Guinea - Oceania *Pacific Union - Playable Organizations *Purity Front - Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] *Human Liberation Army - *Lunar Secessionist Front - *Church of the Mechanized Ones - *Texan Secessionist Forces - *Kashimir Liberty Front - *God's Army of Free Souls - *Children of Gaia - Shikata ga nai! 23:26, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *Reformed State of Iraq and the Levant - *Jihadist League of the Faithful - *Army of the Workers - *Free Luna Front - *Army of the Free People of Gaia - Corporations *SpaceX Corporation - ..... Because I'm Just... Too... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! *Virgin Galactic - QuebecanCanada *Trent Industries - *Takanashe Cybernetics - [[user:CrimsonAssassin|''Crim]] ''de la Crème'' 03:03, November 29, 2014 (UTC) *Infinite Space Dynamics - *Planetary Resources Inc. - *Atlas Global Security - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *Lazarus Defense Systems - *Helios Energy Investments - *IBM Corporation - *Deep Space Industries - *Bigelow Aerospace - *Novo Nordisk - *CSL Limited - *UCB Corporation - *Seattle Genetics - *Dr. Reddy's Laboratories Ltd. - *RSB Group - *Vinnell Corporation - *Northrop Grumman Corporation - *Aegis Defense Services - *Sandline International - *Moran Security Group - Spartian300 (talk) 14:56, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Mod-Controlled Organizations *United Nations *United Nations Planetary Authority *North American Union *African Union *Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN) *Arab League *Organization of Latin American States (OLAS) Space Agencies *National Aeronautics Space Administration - Josh 23:30, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *Northern European Space Agency - *Franco-Iberian Aerospace Research Institute - *Balkan National Aerospace Exploration Institute - *Chinese National Space Agency - *Indian Space Research Organization - *Japanese Aerospace Exploration Agency - *Pan Arabian Aerospace Organization - *Euroasian Federal Space Agency - The Game Now, gentlemen. Let the future, begin! Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:58, November 29, 2014 (UTC) 2080.0 NOTE: The intervention by the narrator will occur at any specific major events. Narrator: So much has changed. The world is completely different from what many had expected it to be. Climate change has ravaged a lot of our planet, but yet we are also on the cusp of technological progress. Transhumanism is rising, but some people fear it, while others embrace it. We have been on a crossroads for many years. Now, the choices that will determine the fate of this planet, lie within this century. A darkness was coming, around that time, I knew. However, I did not know how that darkness would come. However, whatever it was worth, the stage was set for another world war, and everything was about to change........ Mod Events: *'The Modern War on Terrorism continues, as Purity Front becomes an ever increasing problem.' *'The American Water Crisis is becoming very problematic, as cities such as Las Vegas become abandoned. ' *'Climate refugees continue to flood the borders of many nations, even as others seem to benefit from climatic changes.' *'The Children of Gaia begin to become more noticeable as eco-terrorism is on the rise.' *'The Sahara Desert continues to expand.' *'India's economy, meanwhile is beginning to challenge even that of China, the Eurasian Union and the US.' China: '''We begin military buildup and economic expansion. We continue to push towards the colonization of Mars, which we have been for the past 20 years. Meanwhile, we continue expanding our special economic zones, and continue to send support to North Laos and West Thailand. Meanwhile, we continue our anti-terrorist efforts and begin to have companies from all over China invest in many locations across the globe. However, tensions between the US and China are reaching a boiling point, seemingly, with the President supporting the idea of a détente in order to focus on what he perceives as the real threat: Purity Front, but with hardline members of the Communist Party wanting war with the West, and India. Meanwhile, we order the CNSA to focus on not only protecting Chinese interests on the Moon and on Mars, but also invest in manned exploration of the Outer Planets, particularly the Galilean Moons and Titan. We also begin to sponsor several plans to establish orbital stations on Venus. '''SpaceX: SpaceX for 66 years and counting continues to be the top provider in Space transportation for those wanting to travel to space hotels, help those willing to travel to the colonies on Luna, or even help the adventurous or the opportunist travel to the outpost on Mars. Current SpaceX CEO Donnchad Harris announces to the public for the development of the Falcon 31, a new improved launch vehicle that will help reduce travel from Earth to Mars from 4 months to 3. NASA: '''As technology improves, we seek to make interplanetary travel faster and interstellar possible. '''Eurasian Union: '''A reform is passed, renaming the country to the '''New Soviet Union. '''We expand military and economy. Attempts to fertilize Siberia start. We build 5 new battleships of the Vladimir-class. Tanks are mass-produced. We are the worlds #1 producer of food, are #3 in population, and we have the best economy. The standing army counts differentiating numbers of troops per state. Russia has 2.000.000 standing, Ukraine has 850.000, Belarus has 125.000, Germany has 1.000.000, Czechoslovakia has 230.000, Novorossiya has 87.000, Hungary has 400.000, Poland has 730.000, Baltica has 225.000, Moldova has 95.000, Chechnya has 130.000, Caucasia has 430.000, Kazakhstan has 590.000, Turkmenia has 790.000 and Siberia has 320.000. In total, 8.002.000 men are in the standing army. '''We ask India for a NAP. '''Plans to counter pollution continue, as we wish for clean environment. Plans for cleaner energy are made. '''We begin experimenting with underwater seamills, which create energy the same way as windmills, but they use the endless power of the sea and do not use fossil fuels. *'MOD Indian Diplomacy: '''We most gladly accept your offer, as this constant state of nuclear fear Second Cold War is becoming more counterproductive than productive. *'Children of Gaia Diplomacy''' The Children of Gaia secretly appeal to the Eurasian Union for weapons and explosives, promising to focus on the West if these are given. * SECRET Soviet Dip: '''We agree to give the Children of Gaia weapons, as we support a cleaner environment. We also ask them to refrain from using the term Eurasian Union, and instead use New Soviet Union '''Korea: '''the economy of Korea booms. trade is improven and we begin to produce more products. '''Children of Gaia Support for ecoterrorism surges, especially from climate refugees, mainly from Sub-Saharan Africa, the Pacific, and Amazonia. The group's leader, the Green Man (so called because of his full-body vine and plant tattoos), increasingly becomes a subversive symbol across the planet. He gives several speeches this year, in Tonga, Ethiopia, and Madagascar, always vanishing before the local police can arrive. The group continues to train, mainly in secret camps in Amazonia and Central Africa, far from the rule of law or government regulation. Explosives and weapons are stockpiled. This year, some thirty dams in California are blown up, rerouting dozens of rivers and flooding hundreds of thousands of kilometers of land. The drought is hugely worsened by these attacks, the largest of which destroy the Shasta and Oroville Dams, destroying California's two largest reservoirs. In South Sudan, the Children secretly expand their influence over the government, bribing officials and inserting Gaia supporters into the government. In a written statement, the Green Man promises far greater mayhem next year. He demands that the world halt its logging to feed the beef industry, and wants that unless the world halts its consumption of beef, "their people will be slaughtered like cattle". Meanwhile, secret facilities continue their production of chemical weapons, especially sarin, and also continues work on weaponizing anthrax. Takanashe Cybernetics: Takanashe Cybernetics dominates the Cybernetics market, competing with many American, European, and Asian companies. This year, the Cherry II is released. Cherry is the popular brand of Palm Phone carried by Takanashe Cybernetics. Palm phones are devices implanted into the palm of a user. Sensitive to touch and implants on the user’s opposite hand, a palm phone is capable of everything a smartphone can do and more. The batteries are charged by the user’s body and the hard drives contain over 900 terabytes of data. Takanashe Cybernetic devices rarely undergo hardware upgrades since the surgery required to get them can be pricy. Instead, software upgrades are more common, with major OS upgrades being the prime way for palm phones to improve. The last hardware upgrade released by Takanashe Cybernetics for the Cherry was in 2072. The Cherry II’s edge over the Cherry I is the device being initialized and operated via neuro-impulses rather than feedback from implants on the other hand. This revolutionary improvement in palm phone technology will change cybernetics in the years to come. The Cherry II costs $34,750 USD including the implantation surgery. Users upgrading from the Cherry I get $5,000 off. Going under the knife for a palm phone is as simple as paralyzing the arm, numbing it, and installing the device. Stock rises eighty points this year for Takanashe Cybernetics due to the release of the Cherry II. The stocks for other cybernetics corporations drop due to the successful release of the Cherry II. Due to extensive beta testing, there are very limited hardware malfunctions in the Cherry II. Users who suffer hardware malfunctions have their surgeries covered by Takanashe Cybernetics itself. Ad campaigns geared towards adults ranging from college-aged to the elderly are released throughout the world. A controversy surrounding an ad campaign targeting teenagers in Japan is raised. The legal age of implantation in many nations is 18, though it is 16 in Japan. Anti-cybernetics groups claim it is teaching the young to ‘cast away their natural bodies’. Anti-cybernetics sentiment rages throughout much of the world, though their population continues to dwindle. Technowood, the entertainment division of Takanashe Cybernetics, works on their latest movies. Puppet companies in Hollywood, Bollywood, and London are all working to release their own movies. Opticware, a video game company in Canada, works heavily to take down their competitors, including Oakwood Studios and Electronic Arts. Confederation of Balkan States: '''We have a struggling economy with many corrupt businesses paying any wages they choose do to the new laws getting rid of minimum wage. Our technology is limited and we ask the '''NSU, (New Soviet Union) for help and money. Also, a European terrorist group called Ruj Multime forms in the mainland of Romania and controls 1/8 of the Romanian area. We make many efforts to stop the terrorism in the north. We create a treaty called the Treaty of the Future that states that any country that signs it will not fight us on Earth. Any war with us shall be decided outside Earth's atmosphere. We favor NSU very much and support all that they do. We hope they decide to be our ally. If so, then please sign the Treaty of the Future so we don't kill each other. Meanwhile, we send a new, huge ship called Gold Rising onto central Mars and we begin major colonization there and gain a lot of land. Master Revolution? Before you go any furhter, you must realize that the UN Planetary Authority scheduled a mission for 2082 already, and only the nation-state that contributes the most gets its hands on the colony. Also, your situation is already in a state of decay, so I believe you may have to change priorities from space to Earth. Also, your current space program lacks any capability to head past Lunar orbit, for now. However, you can solve that problem by investing on key research programs by the time you leave your economic recession and state of poverty. Until then, you are marooned in the Earth-Moon space. ''' * '''NSU Dip: We accept the offer for alliance. How much money would you exactly need? * Confederation of Balkan States Dip: '''We would like 1,000,000,000,000, (1 trillion) dollars. We know this is a great lot of money, but if you help us, we will become powerful and we will follow your decisions. You will be payed back not in money, but in an enormous amount of help. Also, can you send some troops over to stop Ruj Multime's rising power? Trust us and you will be greatly satisfied for your smart decisions. '''United States: We attempt to send water to the dry areas of Nevada, but the plan fails massively. We raise funding to NASA by 5%. We build up our military and expand our colony on Mars. 2080.5 *'Fighting between North Iraq and South Iraq begins to intensify, and with major offensives being launched by North Iraq against the South. UN reports in the region have hinted to human rights abuses on both sides of the 2nd Iraqi Civil War. This is slowly beginning to erode any hope for a peaceful reunification of Iraq. ' *'Purity Front begins to order assassination attempts on several key pro-transhumanist leaders. In some pro-Purity Front nations, complete suppression of transhumanism and even mass killings of modified human beings is seen in places such as Muslim Africa, and parts of the Middle East. This is called by transhumanists as "an abuse of human rights", while anti-transhumanist groups, and Purity Front call this as an "attempt to preserve our humanity and prevent any more human bodies from being desecrated by machines". ' *'In the Northern European Community and Franco-Iberia, there is discussion among a small 2% of the public to restore the European Union, which results in the creation of the Rebuild Europe Movement, which calls for the eventual restoration of the European Union. ' *'India, China, the West and the New Soviet Union consider negotiations with each other in order to cool down the already heated tensions between the superpowers and begin considering a détente policy.' *'The world's first human-like AI supercomputer is created by IBM Corporation. ' *'Many in the American Southwest begin to migrate away from the water dry region and either North towards Canada or East towards the American East Coast, which has gotten increasingly sustainable over the course of recent years. Meanwhile, rioting in the American Southwest has intensified with secessionist sentiment in the region reaching an all-time high. Local states call for federal assistance and the deployment of the American National Guard. This is made even worse by the recent Children of Gaia terrorist attack on the Shasta and Oroville Dams.' *'In South America, some nations, such as Brazil and Colombia, are calling for further integration of the Organization of Latin American States. ' China: '''We continue building up our military and expanding our economy. We ask the UN Planetary Authority to launch the Mars colony mission ahead of schedule, due to an already deteriorating situation on Earth. We continue expansion of our special economic zones and send support to West Thailand and North Laos. Meanwhile, we decide to send foreign aid to the 2 sides in the 2nd Iraqi Civil War, as well as diplomats in an attempt to ensure that the fighting reduces in intensity and to eventually bring an end to the war. President Li Zhojing decides to focus on negotiations with the US, with a summit scheduled for next year between the major superpowers, in an attempt to cool down relations between the two political blocs. The CNSA begins to invest on a solar sail vessel named the Zheng He, after the 15th century fleet admiral belong to the early Ming Dynasty, which will be used to send a manned mission to the other Solar System, and will begin construction as of late next year in the Earth-Moon L4 Lagrange Point. However, in secrecy, a conspiracy begins to unfold amongst several key hardliners, wanting war with the West and India, with General Yi Huang being one of the main conspirators. In other news, we begin to provide limited support to Soviet forces currently intervening in the 2nd Iraqi Civil War, although we are preparing a peacekeeping force in the scenario the tensions continue to escalate. '''Children of Gaia: As promised, far more devastating attacks are carried out in the latter half of the yar. First, the Children release fifteen varieties of extirpated pests into the flooded, devastated Central Valley, further worsening the already deteriorating situation there. The fruit and grain crop essentially fails under this devastating natural onslaught, further impoverishing and weakening the region's economy. Simultaneously, the Trinity Dam and the New Melones Dam are blown up by operatives. An attack on the San Pedro Dam is foiled. Work on weaponizing anthrax and producing sarin continues. Simultaneously, the Children organize strikes among the miners in the Tanzanian diamond and rare-earth metal strip mines, halting production. The brutalized workers are easily riled up and incited to strike, led by agents provocateurs supplied by the Children. This essentially halts mining in the afflicted areas. The Children are also able to seize several hundred tons of valuable minerals, which are hidden. Using these, they are able to bribe several Tanzanian ministers into placing Children agents into the military high command. Meanwhile, an ultimatum is issued to''' Korea''' demanding that it halt its consumption of all products produced by strip mining, which would essentially destroy the rare-earth metals-dependent Korean industrial sector. The Green Man promises swift and brutal vengeance if they refuse. : Korean diplomacy: '''Korea has no choice but to agree, consumption of products produced by strip mining is halted, other demands are fulfilled too. '''SpaceX: SpaceX continues research on the new Falcon 31 rocket. We continue to promote and advocate to be the number one space fairing corporation in the solar system. SpaceX also begins sending relief and aide to those who cannot leave the American Southwest and those refugees in Iraq ravaged by the civil war. NSU: 'We intervene in the Iraq war, on the side of North Iraq. 200.000 troops fight there. '''We call for China to also intervene. '''The first seamills are finished, and they work excellent. We continue working on Siberian agriculture. The elections are in one year, and currently thr Nationalistic Party is the favorite, although the Democratic Party also is doing well. '''Although relations with India are improving, we decide to still ignore the USA. We inform the Balkan Confederation that we will not give them so much money, especially if we don't get it back. We are willing to LOAN out 1.000.000.000(1 billion) Soviet Rubles, meaning that we will receive it back when we demand it. We require to list Slavonia and Bosnia as collateral. This means that if you can not pay the money back, Slavonia and Bosnia will become part of the NSU. '''The 5 Battleships finish construction. We name them the GSS Putin, GSS Sankt-Peterburg, GSS Berlin, GSS Warszawa and the GSS Moskva. *'Chinese Diplomacy: '''China as of the current moment will not intervene in the large scale in the 2nd Iraqi Civil War, however, assuming that the conflict will worsen, China will be able to send a peackeeeping force into the region, but until then, we will only provide limited support. '''Korea: '''Consumption of products produced by strip mining is halted, which damages the economy. '''Confederation of Balkan States: '''We create healthy programs for citizens to use to bring our economy back. '''We accept the NSU's loan for 1 billion rubles and use it to buy goods such as iron, gold, and silver. We send gifts of our natural resources to NSU for no regular charge nor shipping charge. We use the bought resources to make new technology for our military, and seek help for space exploration. '''We ask '''SpaceX '''for help and offer to fund it with our new loan. We want to go to Venus, and if they help us we will partially fund their programs forever and give them huge bonus cash the month they accept. We will help you outrun '''NASA '''in their space programs. We believe that your technology is the future. Meanwhile we stop Ruj Multime and destroy their organization. Many volunteer in the military and our nation becomes more powerful and we get rid of corruption. "Pride, pride to this great country and let joy reign not just our nation, but others to. Until the end of time! '-Bagatur Krum, 6 June, 2080 AD '''Atlas: '''We deploy 100,000 soldiers to Iraq to stabilize the nation, invading through South Iraq. We continue to develop our military We ask Argentina to host a new Atlas HQ in the city of Buenos Aries, which would serve as the regional HQ for Atlas in South America. We extend a similar request to Mexico, asking to establish a North American HQ in Veracruz. Atlas begins the development of these HQs, expected to be completed soon. Atlas begins to push its own space program into development. *'MOD Argentinan Diplomacy:' We will immediately accept your offer. *'MOD Mexican Diplomacy: We will be happy provide Atlas an HQ, although we have a few conditions in mind, the 1st is to help dispose of the drug cartels in the region and lastly, assist us in preventing any more climate refugees, whom are curently heading North towards either the American East Coast or Canada. *Atlas Accepts. Atlas Soldiers are mobilized to combat the drug cartels, while other workers are sent to manage the climate refugees. We also push Argentina to resist unifaction in South America and ask that Chile, Peru, Paraguay, and Uruguay do the same.' '''NASA:' As we continue research, we announce a new program: Master of Orion. This aims to innovate interplanetary travel like never before. As we dive into this recent endevour, we ask the U.S government for 5% of national budget funding, going past the Cold War's 4%. United States: We accept NASA's request, and raise funding from 2.5% to 5%. We build up our military to face the Children of Gaia and attempt to diplomatically deal with the rebels in New Mexico, Arizona, and Southern California. We deploy the National Guard to help the people in peril. 2081.0 *'The military intervention in the 2nd Iraqi Civil War prompts the Irani government to respond with military action, as he sends troops to assist the pro-Irani government in South Iraq, and attempt to prevent the potential genocide of thousands of Shia Muslims in the region. ' *'Meanwhile, Purity Front continues to wreck havoc across the globe, and its Middle Eastern division begins to target Atlas security troopers, due to their current stance on the transhumanist issue. The genocide of thousands of modified humans and transhuamnists in pro-Purity Front nations continues, with the 2 calling for an end to the threat of the Purity Front terrorist organization.' *'The UNPA prepares the mission to colonize Mars for late 2081, with the C.P.V. Mao Zhedong chosen to carry the colonists. ' *'Diplomatic attempts to solve the American Water Crisis prove to break down, as the rioting only further intensifies. Meanwhile, more and more refugees keep heading either North or East. Some local politicians, as well as Texan politicians are calling for secession.' *'North Laos begins to call for a peaceful reunification of Laos. ' *'The Athens Stock Exchange in the Confederation of Balkan States suffers from a massive crash, as investors begin pulling out of the nation.' *'Some scientists are beginning to propose the usage of geoengineering in order to repair the damage done by humans in the past.' *'Meanwhile, India announces plans to create its own Martian colony, on the polar ice caps. ' *'Planetary Resources Inc. begins to establish the first asteroid mines in the Asteroid Belt. ' China: '''Military buildup and economic expansion continue. The construction of the C.P.V. Zheng He begins in the Earth-Moon L4 Lagrange Point. Meanwhile, the conspirators strike, as President Li Zhonjing is deposed by General Yi Huang in a military coup. In the aftermath, the new President Yi Huang begins building up along the Korean border, and thus cancels the summit. Meanwhile, he pledges to assist the Soviets and decides to send troops to the Afghan border in order to install a pro-Chinese government in the region. Support continues to be sent to Norht Laos and West Thailand. Meanwhile, we decide to initiate air strikes in the Iraqi area against hostile forces in the region, as well as RSIL. We also ask Mexico in secrecy if we could station troops there. '''NSU: We launch an invasion of Afghanistan. 700.000 Soviet troops are sent to fight in the region, with the goal of taking Kabul and absorbing the nation. Several Afghanistan soldiers and citizens join our side, as they are not pleased with the government. '''We ask China to contirbute with troops. We start putting a lot of troops in the East of Siberia, near Alaska. It is suggested that we demand our money back from the Balkan Confederation, but we decide to grant them half a year. If they are still not in a position where they can pay us back our money, we will take Slavonia and Bosnia from them, as agreed. '''We ask Atlas to cooperate with us. '''The seamills work perfectly and produce a lot of energy cleanly. They are located in Russian waters. Soviet spies '''SECRETLY infiltrate the Franco-Iberian government, with the goal of making it a puppet. The spacecraft Icarus is sent to travel to Mars. There we will create a small outpost on the planet. This is not meant in any way to thwart the UN. We discover a Purity Front base in Novgorod. It is immediately raided, and only 13 members escape the carnage. We find the Purity Front's plans and information, which reveals that there are no other bases in the NSU. However, we also have information on their bases and operations in other countries, which we keep secret for now. 'We '''SECRETLY '''start funding Texan and Californian rebels. *'Chinese Diplomacy: We would recommend plans to install a much friendlier government prior to any annexations. However, military buildup is already happening in order to achieve that objective. * NSU Dip: Afghanistan is ours, we will take it by war. Installing a new government is not effective enough Children of Gaia: Further strikes are launched in the US this year, as thirty more varieties of pests are released, including the Asian corn borer and khapra beetle, specifically targeting the American grain and corn industries, with devastating effect. The attacks on infrastructure are expanded to strike oil production areas in Saudi Arabia and Texas. Thirty bombs are detonated in the Persian Gulf, destroying dozens of rigs and igniting several wells, causing underground oil fires and essentially halting production. Similar attacks are launched in Texas. In a statement, the Green Man mocks the world’s inability to protect its citizens, and urges them to turn from the path of exploitation while they still can. In South Tanzania, the mine strikes are used to expand influence over the government. Bribery continues, while the strikes are expanded into the agricultural sector. Under cover of these, the Children steal several hundred gallons of pesticides, which prove of use to the effort to produce sarin and weaponize anthrax. As angry strikers storm Tanzanian army bases, thousands of weapons fall into Children hands. The Children, secretly, promise to halt the strikes if the South Tanzanian government gives two Children sympathizers posts in the army high command. (Mod Response Needed) * South Tanzania(MOD): We decline, we don't negotiate with terrorists The Children secretly offer to help the North Tanzanian government overthrow the South Tanzanian government in a renewed civil war. (Mod Response Needed) * North Tanzania(MOD): We accept Takanashe Cybernetics: '''Hikaro Takanashe, the CEO and founder of Takanashe Cybernetics, attends Botcon in Portland this year. Dismayed at IBM beating Takanashe to the first human-like AI, founding to the AKIKO AI. AKIKO, an AI in development since the 2060s, had lost funding to other projects. Hikaro Takanashe intends to improve upon the IBM AI, making it more compact and less error-prone. In the meantime, with the eruption of conflict in the world, Manchu Metals, a division of Takanashe Cybernetics responsible for the production of many Asian military technologies, produce weapons for interested parties. Manchu Metals produces low-weight troop armor at a low cost, though full-body plating, mechsuits, and other armors are sold for a higher price. Drones are for sale at $400,000 per unit, allowing for a cheap unit capable of many feats. The NSU especially is invited to purchase war materials, though all sides are invited to purchase these materials. Cybernetic enhancements, such as bionic legs and arms with a stronger yield of force than that of a biological human limb. Takanashe works on occular upgrades. Though prototypes are available, none are available for public sale. Adrenaline boosters go on sale all year. Overall, Takanashe stock rises by 23 points in two quarters. Cherry II sales continue to rise. '''SpaceX: SpaceX continues is nearing completion of a Falcon 31 prototype. Current SpaceX CEO Donnchad Harris plans on launching the first rover and exploration unit of the surface of Europa, capable of both moving along the cold surface and operate in the oceans of Europa if they are able to find an entry point on the ice. We also continue to promote to both private contractors, companies, and nations around the world that SpaceX is the number one in space travel. * NSU: We wish for cooperation with SpaceX. ' *'SpaceX: We will gladly cooperate with the NSU *'Chinese Diplomacy:' Our nation would be most helpful in not only your efforts, but also the reverse. We currently search for full cooperation. Atlas: 'We deploy 100,000 soldiers to Iraq to stabilize the nation, invading through South Iraq. We continue to develop our military Atlas begins to push it's own space program into development. Construction on The Atlas HQs in Argentina and Mexico Finish. '''We offer to Argentina to allow Atlas to handle development of the City of Buenos Aries with no cost to them. Atlas would develop the infrastructure and economy of Buenos Aries for the next 15 years in exchange for both the construction of Atlas military bases in the nation as well as the freedom to move Atlas forces across the nation. ' Combating the Cartels continues. '''We also ask China for permission to construct the Asian HQ of Atlas in Hong Kong. We also relocate our Global HQ from New York to Buenos Aries. * NSU Dip: We request cooperation with Atlas. ''' 'Korea: Security is vastly improven, economy is still damaged. '''USA: '''We attempt to quell the revolts in California. We fight the Purity Front in Mississippi and Alabama. '''NASA: '''We expand the colony on Mars and continue working on our project. 2081.5 ''Narrator: It all happened so fast. The coup, the expansion of New Soviet Union, everything. It was like the world had become something else, and everything to went to hell. The world went upside down for me, and suddenly I was in the Army before I even noticed what the hell was going on. It was a horrifying experience the things to come. The darkness I had predicted so long ago, actually came. It came from the direction of the Eastern Hemisphere, although I knew it was coming this way. My world became shattered. It would only get worse by the minute. * Athens Stock Exchange continues crashing. The Balkan Confederation is now incapable of paying their debts. * The 2nd Iraqi Civil War continues. * The riots in America are kept under control (for a while), although the situation in Asia is intensifying. * Iran intervenes in the Afghanistan Conflict, while Koreans become extremely concerned about the damage to their economy and the recent military buildup on their borders. * A major Sunni revolt happens in Iran, even bigger than ISIS in 2014. ''' * '''Pro-Purity Front nations continue their genocide of modified humans. Amnesty International officially considers these as human rights abuses. * A UN official decides to send a proposal to the world's nations to use geoengineering to repair the Earth's atmosphere. * A group of independent Northern European Community scientists discover the world's first room temperature superconductors, opening new fields in science and technology. ''' * '''The Rebuild Europe Movement expands to Franco-Iberia, where it gets support from a 36% of the nation's population, despite some pro-NSU support in the region. NSU: '''We move into Slavonia and Bosnia, who join our nation as the State of Slavosnia. '''The war against Afghanistan continues. '''The NSU spies in Franco-Iberia do their work good, and next year they will become part of the elections. Elections in the NSU are held, and the current president remains president. The Purity Front plans are still in our hands, '''and they contain plans to commit attacks on China, India, USA and the Northern Community. Those nations do not know that the plans contain said attacks, but they do have the knowledge we have the plans. 'We continue supplying the Children of Gaia. Our high concentration of troops near Alaska continue to train there. '''We request a meeting with China(A.K.A. Ace I need to talk to you). ' '''Children of Gaia Weapons are stockpiled and troops are infiltrated into South Tanzania in preparation for the upcoming attack. Work on sarin and weaponizing anthrax continues. All of the group's resources are shifted into preparation, enabling 20,000 troops to be mustered in the lawless interior of South Tanzania. The Children request that the terrorist groups al-Shabaab (supportive of partially Muslim North Tanzania over non-Muslim South Tanzania), Mozambique's right-wing militant group RENAMO (which Tanzania previously attacked), the Burundian militant group FROLINA (which Tanzania opposed), and the Sukuma Liberation Front (which already opposes the Tanzanian government) join the upcoming conflict alongside North Tanzania and the Children, offering weapons, money and possible territory should they be victorious. (Mod Response Needed) Having received their responses, the Children, supported by thousands of striking miners and other malcontents, attack South Tanzanian army bases starting on December 4th, especially in the south and interior, swiftly seizing a large area. RENAMO and North Tanzania also attack. On the first day of the offensive, thirty bombs take out virtually the entire South Tanzania army command, and many units are convinced to defect, as are discontented workers. *'Al-Shabaab: We will only assist you should our group be able to establish an Islamic Republic in North Tanzania.' *'RENAMO: We will assist officially.' *'FROLINA: We will not be able to assist at the present due to current situations with the Burundian government.' *'Sukuma Liberation Front: We will be able to assist, if we can get at least 1 of the major superpowers involved in the conflict.' China: 'We continue military buildup and economic expansion. We begin to send troops to assist in the invasion of Afghanistan, and warn to India and Pakistan that should any sort of military action be done to prevent this, the final result will be war. The CNSA officially launches the C.P.V. Mao Zhedong as it heads out to Mars. Meanwhile, construction continues on the C.P.V. Zheng He in the Earth-Moon L4 Lagrange Point. Meanwhile, military buildup in the Korean border continues with military exercises being conducted in the scenario of either an attack by Korea or a potential invasion of said nation-state. Meanwhile, our special economic zones continue to grow, while we begin mobilizing ships into the Sekaku Islands, in an attempt to send a message to the West and Japan. We begin taking advantage of the Northern European Community's discovery in order to accelerate innovation in China and keep it in the lead as one of the world's leading technology leaders. Meanwhile, we decide to begin plans to use geoengineering to repair the planet's already damaged atmosphere and suggest other nation-states do the same. '''Reformed State of Iraq and the Levant: '''the organization grows, having now 45,000 members, the organization wants to return to when the Middle East was in glory over 1000 years ago, we see the worst moment of history to be in 2003, when the evil West invaded Middile East, and turned Mesopotamia to a puppet. we see the New Soviet Union's invasion of Afghanistan a attack on Islam, and send 500 volunteers to secretly fight the NSU, and say other Islamist groups to do so too 'MOD. killing and executement of Transhumans continue, using the same tactice of other organizations, or as the west call us "extremists". we attempt to secretly influence Uighur Independence Movements. we lauch attack on Atlas Global Security, and use shell projectiles on troops, over 89 Altas workers are killed in Baghdad. we say that we will support North Iraq and South Iraq if they will let their territory to be integrated into ours, promising glourious defeat of Atlas and the US MOD. * The Iraq's(MOD): No Korea: '''In response to China's mobilization of army around the Korean-Chinese Border we send in 30,00 troops to defend from any attack. '''Northern Europe: '''Elections are held and a coalition of Liberals and the Pan-European Party wins. The new president is the Pan-European Christoph T. Broddrigson. He declares the reunification of North Europe and Franco-Iberia as his main goal, together with the protection of the two western European countries from the aggressive expansion of the NSU. A new constitution is formed, which disintegrates the extensive bureaucratic institution system with a much simpler one. A military reform is passed and a new border defense and fortress system is being built on the eastern border. Also, the army is planned to be built up until it consists of 750,000 modern troops. New money, called the neuro (new euro) is introduced (marked by the Greek letter ε). We offer a co-operation pact to Franco-Iberia. To fund the massive projects, Broddrigson takes some loans and slightly rises taxes. '''SpaceX: We continue promotion of the newly created Falcon 31 Launcher to help people travel to Luna and Mars in 3/4ths of the time. Atlas: '''We deploy 100,000 soldiers to Iraq to stabilize the nation, invading through South Iraq. We continue to develop our military Atlas begins to push it's own space program into development. Construction on The Atlas HQs in Argentina and Mexico Finish. '''We offer to Argentina to allow Atlas to handle development of the City of Buenos Aries with no cost to them. Atlas would develop the infrastructure and economy of Buenos Aries for the next 15 years in exchange for both the construction of Atlas military bases in the nation as well as the freedom to move Atlas forces across the nation. '''Combating the Cartels continues. '''We also ask China for permission to construct the Asian HQ of Atlas in Hong Kong. We also relocate our Global HQ from New York to Buenos Aries. *'Chinese Diplomacy: '''We accept the construction of the new HQ on Hong Kong, as long as the company does not interfere in an unnecessary manner with local affairs. *'MOD Argentinan Diplomacy: We accept your offer, with some slight reservations. 2082.0 *'The Chinese-led UNPA mission establishes the colony of Confucia on Arsia Mons. ' *'Tensions rise in the Far East due to recent military buildups and exercises by China. As a result, Japan and other neighbors of China in the region begin to put their militaries on high alert and local American forces there mobilize for war. ' *'''India begins to rapidly mobilize its military out of fear of the current Chinese military buildup. *'Pakistan sends limited support to the Afghan government, while India asks for an immediate resolution to the conflict, yet state that they will not be threatened by Chinese aggression.' *'South Tanzania begins to find itself at a losing battle against the North Tanzanian government and the combined might of the terrorist groups supporting it. The South African Union, fearing the loss of an important ally in the region, calls for military intervention by the African Union.' *'The Church of the Mechanized Ones and Humanity+ call for immediate action against the abuses of human rights in pro-Purity Front nations.' *'Purity Front begins to establish itself in the American Southwest, taking advantage of the chaos, blaming the "pro-machine rulers of the continent" for their "attempts to instill the use of technology on the people". ' * Franco-Iberia begins excommunicating the Northern Community. China: '''We continue military buildup and economic expansion. We continue the construction of the C.P.V. Zheng He in the Earth-Moon L4 Lagrange Point. We commence the Earth Restoration Initiative: the world's first ever geoengineering project on a large scale, in an attempt to repair the damages to Earth's atmosphere and climate. Military buildup continues in the Korean border, while hypersonic missiles are launched at key targets across the Peninsula, signaling the upcoming invasion. The first to be targeted are Korean National Defense Force (KNDF) bases, followed by American bases in the area. The colony of Confucia is established on Mars, and begins construction on the colony at the Jeanne cave entrance on Arsia Mons. We also begin mobilizing the CNSA forces on the Lunar colonies, and on Utopia Planitia outpost known as Rangzi Station, named after the first Chinese man on Mars. We begin initiating security measures, and commence deployment of several key PLA Special Operations Forces are deployed to any potential locations in the scenario of a Purity Front terrorist attack, and begin preparing to deal with the rogue terrorists. * '''NSU Dip: We offer to share the info about the Purity Front's planned attack on you. * Chinese Diplomacy: '''Thank you, Mr. Leznikov, we will deal with this situation, effective immediately, as this could be of grave concern to the Chinese government. '''Children of Gaia The war in Tanzania continues, under the banner of national reunification. The Children carefully try to conceal their involvement, while negotiating with the North Tanzania government for the establishment of a Children-dominated sphere of influence after the war. A major strike is launched this year against the Assembly of the African Union, in which some six tons of explosive are detonated in the sewers under the building in which the Assembly is meeting, killing 60 leaders, including the South African president, and injuring dozens more. The Children make a statement in which, pretending to be a South Tanzanian intelligence agency, they take full responsibility for the attack, portraying it as punishment on Africa for not supporting South Tanzania. Falsified documents are produced showing plans by the South Tanzanian government to launch further attacks on Zaire, East Africa, and Uganda, as well as plans for full-scale invasion and genocide of ethnic minorities in the nation. The Children use their substantial funds to bribe numerous Zairian, West African and East African politicians into condemning South Tanzania and demanding that the AU sanction and punish it, as a rogue state. Additionally, they work to portray the war on South Tanzania as an indigenous uprising by Sukuma and Nyamwezi minorities, joined by the North Tanzanian government. Meanwhile, the Children expand their control in conquered areas, bribing tribal leaders or replacing them with more friendly politicians. Support for the Children is already high in these areas, which were devastated by global warming, and it rises still higher when the Children promise them autonomy after the war. Atlas: ''' We continue to develop our military Atlas begins to push it's own space program into development. Construction on The Atlas HQs in Argentina and Mexico Finish. We begin development on Buenos Aries and the constucton of military bases and launch sites in Argentina.. Combating the Cartels continues. Atlas's Rocket program continues. '''We request that the US does a better job at combating the children of Gaia and the Purity Front. *'South Iraq: '''With the End of the Atlas effort in South Iraq, the nation falls under occupation by Atlas forces who dismantle the South Iraqi military and attempt to estbalish a bufferzone between the North and South. '''A diplomatic soultion is proposed. '''Infrastructure and Military are improved. *'The Children of Gaia secretly request a non-aggression agreement with Atlas, in which the two would refrain from attacking one another's most significant interests.' *'Atlas openly condems the Children of Gaia, but makes the agreement to not attack their intersest in exchange for the same.' '''Korea: '''China's lauch of hypersonic missiles on Korean bases is seen as a declaration of war, all diplomatic relations with China are cut, hypersonic missiles are lauched on Bejing and other important cities, and we call for the West, and the UN's help 'FOR UN AND WEST, soldiers are ordered to cross the border, martial law is declared. *MOD UN: We will call for an emergency resolution of the UN Security Council effective immediately.' *'MOD: Western Bloc: We will ensure to provide support when necessary, and condemn the Chinese government of the hypersonic missile strikes against our forces. If they do not stop their hypersonic strikes, military action will be taken in the scenario of an invasion of Korea or Japan. ' '''NSU: '''Icarus lands on Mars, and the outpost named Novodonetsk is established on the cerberus hemisphere. '''USA': We mobilize forces to combat the Chinese, and send more people to help with our drought. We expand the colony on Mars and raise funding to NASA by 0.25%. NASA: We continue working on our new spaceship. Argentina: With basic needs running low, and the population growing unhappy with the state of the Union, a man named Fransisco Di'Varlemo forms the Democratic Army of Argentina at the beginning of the year in Buenos Aires, gathering many supporters from the countryside and other poor areas of the nation. The army, appearing as a radically charged democratic socialist group, start protesting in front of the capital, not showing any sign of stopping. The Army, looking for ways to fund itself. As the crisis escalates, the peoples army asks the New Socialist Union to send money, and both of the factions asks Atlas to supply them with weapons, with the Army telling Atlas that "they could research better weapons for Atlas and make better use of them". Reponse Atlas secures Buenos Aires, before offering aid with combating the rebels. Purity Front: Popularity among religious folk as well as the poor and the workers of South America, particularlly Brazil, begin filling the bulk of the movement. The headquarters is placed in Fortaleza. Growing influence in North America, specifically Utah and the deep south of the United States, inspires an attack on a main cybernetic factory in Birmingham, as well as a plant of the computer company IBM, and hospitals responsible for modifying humans. A video is released showing the lynching of a pro-transhumanist leader in Brazil, mimicing propaganda videos done by the islamic group ISIS decades before them. The Purist Party of the Central American Federation grows considerably in the nation, blaming American technological advancements as the cause of troubles in central America. SpaceX: With the advent of the new Falcon 31 launcher we are able to transport people to Luna within mere hours of taking off. Along with that we are able to transport supplies and people to Mars within 3 months a great improvement over the previous 4 month duration. We also begin final preparations for the Europa probe launch. Confederation of Balkan States: Big changes occur. After the crash of the stock market and two of our territories taken by NSU, the government is extremely weakened. 2082.5 *'Nations across the Far East, and the Pacific begin to mobilize their militaries, fearing the Chinese military, as more hypersonic missiles rain fire upon key Korean military infrastructure.' *'The Organization of Latin American States decides to step up its actions against Purity Front following the execution of a pro-transhumanist leader there. ' *'IBM demands that the US government retaliate for the strikes against their plant in "the most efficient, yet unforgiving way possible."' *'Support for the Rebuild Europe Movement grows considerably in the Northern European Community.' * The government of Franco-Iberia successfully becomes pro-NSU. *'The government of South Tanzania is forced into exile in the South African Union, while the Children and their allies begin the process of reunifying Tanzania. ' *'A Purity Front nuclear terrorist strike on Beijing is foiled, thanks to information provided by the NSU, by PLA Special Operations Forces.' *'Meanwhile, military skirmishes begin breaking out in the Sino-Korean Border and the Senkaku Islands.' *'A UN Resolution on the UN Security Council in regards to increasingly aggressive moves by China against Korea, calling for intervention is vetoed by the Chinese government. ' China: '''We continue military buildup and economic expansion. More hypersonic missiles are launched at Korean targets, while the PLA Navy is authorized to engage the Japanese military at any cost. Our forces begin the Invasion of Korea, codenamed Operation: Tiger's Blood. Our military forces begin rolling in through the border, with Korea's military bases under constant hypersonic missile bombardment, and with the CNSA providing satellite coverage and orbital strike capability. CNSA forces on the colonies are ordered to standby and await any orders from President Yi Huang, while construction of the Confucia colony continues in Arsia Mons. Meanwhile, the C.P.V. Zheng He continues construction in the Earth-Moon L4 Lagrange Point, expecting to finish construction next year, as well as the Gaia Initiative, despite the situation on Earth beginning to spiral out of control. The CNSA announces plans to turn Rangzi Station into a much larger, more permanent Rangzi City. '''Korea: '''the Navy is ordered to mmarch on Bejing, the Korean army attempts to repell the invasion, 20 hypersonic missiles are launched on Bejing, we again demand the UN and West to intervene. We demand India and Japan to intervene MOD. the Korean Nuclear Program is restarted secretly, in order to annihilate any invasion. *MOD Japanese Diplomacy: With conflict already exploding in the Sekaku Islands, we will assist in forcing China out of Korea once we have secured the islands.' *'MOD India: We will be able to intervene if possible or necessary, but our government will not risk any sort of declaration of war unless the Chinese continue their aggressive stance under Yi Huang. ' '''NSU: '''We remain neutral in the China-Korea conflict. As Franco-Iberia is now pro-NSU, they have fallen under our influence. We expand military and economy * '''Franco-Iberia: '''We expand military and economy. '''The newly established government does as much work as possible to solve all issues the civilians have. The president is seen as a friend to the people.' Narrator: It all came by so fast, as hypersonic missiles rained hell and fire upon our bases and theirs. As a PLA Major, it was my duty to China to protect it and its people. The media depicted the Koreans as filthy dogs, but the Koreans did the same thing in their own country. I didn't know what to believe. At the time, it seemed like the biggest adventure I would ever see. However, what I did not realize back then, was that the world was a ticking time bomb and we had set off the spark that will lead to war. Who would have thought that the Western Bloc would be involved in a conflict that would set the stage for a new world. When I realized this, I thought to myself: "What kind of world shall we make? Will it be a new beginning or our doom?" That was the choice among nations, and it remained uncertain for me as a darkness came that would forever change the course of history...... Children of Gaia The Tanzanian War comes to an end with the total defeat of South Tanzania. The nation is reunified, with much of the southern interior coming under the control of the Children as the Kitavi Autonomous Region, nominally for the various ethnic minorities. Meanwhile, attacks are carried out in the Northern European Community. A merchant ship loaded with explosives is rammed into a North Sea oil platform, destroying it with dozens of casualties. The Children also seize the Madagascar embassy there, kidnapping the ambassador and dozens of staff. In a statement, they inform Madagascar he will only be returned when it halts logging of rosewood. Ships are purchased or constructed under the Tanzanian flag to form the basis of a fleet, based in Kitavi. The Children begin agitating and triggering unrest in the largely flooded Mauritius and Comoros, where a great deal of support exists for anti-global warming activism. *'Kitavi Autonomous Region' The military and economy improve. Vanilla farming expands especially swiftly, with thousands of acres planted and new fertilizers used to speed production. Mesoamerican bees are released, enabling the vanilla to pollinate and multiply swiftly. Troops are recruited to form a regular army of around 70,000. * NEC reaction: We save as many of the oil platform workers as possible and declare national mourn for a day. The embassy of Madagascar is assaulted by the police forces and military and is re-captured. Survivors are returned to Madagascar, Children there are killed in action. Purity Front: We scoff at the blank threats made by the Brazilian government. Being a primarily catholic country, Purity front funds riots in major cities against the pro-transhumanism of the government. Buildings are graffitied with "God's Wrath is Coming". Meanwhile in the Central American Federation, the Purist Party wins the second most amount of seats in the parliament. Puritist banners are raised in major cities. A Youth branch is set up in Tallahassee. Atlas: ''' We continue to develop our military Atlas begins to push it's own space program into development. Construction on The Atlas HQs in Argentina and Mexico Finish. We begin development on Buenos Aries and the construction of military bases and launch sites in Argentina.. Combating the Cartels continues. Atlas's Rocket program continues. 'We begin combat operations in Cuba, to show the strength of Atlas. '''Soldiers from Argentina are redirected to Cuba. Atlas claims that the Argentine government is abusing human rights in the civil conflict and thus switches our support to the rebels. *'South Iraq: '''With the End of the Atlas effort in South Iraq, the nation falls under occupation by Atlas forces who dismantle the South Iraqi military and attempt to establish a buffer zone between the North and South. '''A diplomatic solution is proposed. '''Infrastructure and Military are improved. '''Colombia: Military and economy built up. Infrastructure built up as well. Northern European Community:'''It starts to become obvious that president Broddrigson's dream of the re-unified Europe will not come true soon. His opposition is starting to grow stronger, however, Rebuild Europe Movement is still dominant. Broddringson's economic and defence politcies are successful, but he is so obsessed with the idea of the unified Europe that he is not responding to the treat that a NSU-friendly Franco-Iberia might mean to NEC. He starts secretly supporting anti-NSU movements in Franco-Iberia and continues to build up the military. A new state-controlled institution, the North European Bureau of Arms (NEBA) is founded. It is responsible to the Ministry of Defence and its aim is to control the manufacturing, trading and using of arms in government-controlled organisations (police, army, etc). A three-year agricultural programme is started with the goal to make the NEC agriculturally self-sufficient. By the years' end, opposition forces propose that the borders with Franco-Iberia should be closed. Unsurprisingly, Broddringson doesn't agree. '''Confederation of Balkan States: '''We begin to save our economy and find new ways to use natural resources and expand our military. We have citizen support and now we build a new plane engine type for a powerful stealth bomber. Scientists in labs in Greece discover new technological advances that might be groundbreaking. Bagatur Krum meets with Broddringson of '''NEC '''and makes him an offer. If he gives us economic support then we will give him our new technology. * '''North European D: We accept. We buy your technology and give you loans with low interest. Broddringson also declares during the meeting that he hopes that this is just the start of a deep friendship and a future co-operation between our countries, maybe the first step on a path that leads to a new, united Europe. Argentina: As the supplies sent by Atlas last turn aren't enough, the rebels, now getting supplies, crush the government. The nation is now a socialist state, backed by Atlas. We immediately withdraw from OLAS and start economic reform and upgrade our military. 2083.0 *'The UN Security Council, following the veto, breaks into infighting, as the Sino-Korean War rages. In the eyes of the public, WWIII has begun.' *'Minor skirmishes are beginning to explode on colonies on the Moon over several key water ice deposits between CNSA and NASA troops.' *'The South Tanzanian government-in-exile demands intervention by the South African Union.' *'The American military begins a nation-wide crackdown on Purity Front and any affiliated organizations, following an increasingly demanding IBM's requests to crack down on the organization. ' *'Following the withdrawal of Argentina from OLAS, Brazil begins funding a counter-revolution in the region, supportive of a pro-Unification process.' *'Protests begin breaking out in some of Franco-Iberia's major cities' *'The C.P.V. Zheng He is announced by the CNSA to be nearing completion.' *'The world's first ever cloned human being is born in a Seattle Genetics laboratory, leading to the extension of the transhumanist debate into the world of cloning and genetic engineering, in comparison with the alraedy rising cybernetics field of transhumanism.' * An independence movement in Mongolia and Tibet rises, with the goal of Mongolian and Tibetan independence from China. The movement is larger than expected, and actually takes over control of Lhasa, the capital of Tibet. China: '''We continue military buildup and economic expansion. The C.P.V. Zheng He is nearing completion, and by late this year, it should be ready to start its maiden voyage. More hypersonic missiles are launched at key Korean targets, as heavy fighting continues between KNDF and PLA forces. The PLA Navy continues to engage any JMSDF ships, and secure the Sekaku Islands, as President Yi Huang and key top generals begin planning Operation: Kamikaze Sword; a full-fledged plan for the military invasion and subsequent occupation of Japan. Confucia continues development on Mars, while the CNSA is ordered to engage NASA forces off-world. We begin to prepare military forces along the Sino-Indian border, in the scenario of a potential invasion by India, and prepare for the worst, while simultaneously developing the special economic zones. In the Mongolian and Tibetian Front, we begin to hunt down any suspected rebels and begin to launch a military force to retake Lhasa, which will be razed to the ground in the scenario that we fail or the rebels do not surrender. '''USA: The first human clone is born in Seattle, in the middle of a large drought. Our government quickly drafts a law prohibiting the sperm and egg donators to have any say over the custody of the baby. The baby, now named Jamesley, is taken to a labratory in Queens where he is quickly put through tests. We deal with protests concerning the safety of this baby, and believe that keeping it in the custody of the US government is the ideal circumstance. Protests break out in Arizona after police kill protesters who are protesting the lack of treatment by the US in their drought. We deal with this by attempting to quell the protesters, and keeping the police back. NASA: The skirmishes between the CNSA and NASA escalate to a series of battles. It cannot yet be classified as the first extraterrestrial war, as it has not been formally declared yet. Our project nears completion, which is supposed to be the first spaceship with an Orion drive. It will be launched with manned passengers in eight years, and we are looking to colonize the planet Gliese 667 Cc. It will take about 200 years to complete, and we will be working on faster models in the near future. We start a second colony on Mars, entitled "Armstrong", and quickly send 200 travelers to the equator of mars to colonize it. NSU: '''We expand military and economy. We beat Afghanistan in the war, although the desire territories are not all gained. Afghanistan still holds Kabul. The newly gained territories are added to the Turkmenia state. * '''Franco-Iberia: '''Expand military and economy. We allow the protestors the protest our current government as long as they do it peacefully. '''The civilians do NOT know we are practically a NSU puppet. '''Franco-Iberia is divided in 3 regions with equal power(Gallia, Hispania and Italy). The capital of the country is decided to be in Grenoble, as Grenoble is located in between the three regional capitals. '''Colombia: '''We're continuing to improve our military and economy, with infrastructure still improving on. '''Moran Security Force: '''We decide to take matters into our own hands, and invade Mongolia. '''Don't be so random Spartian. Srsly. At least give an explanation Purity Front: Brazilian protests turn violent as Purity front members begin supplying the more extreme with weapons. Seeing in opportunity in the Arizona protests, Purity front officially makes a presence there. Children of Gaia The Children decide to avert SAU intervention by gathering goodwill from other African governments. Accordingly, they send an offer to the Zairian government to subdue the Mai-mai guerrillas, who reject government control, in return for diplomatic support. This would rid it of a decades-old and hugely significant issue with no effort, and is therefore generally regarded by the Children as a fair deal. Mod Response Needed *'KAR' An army continues to be recruited, reaching 50,000. Planes are gathered to form a nascent air force. The farming industry expands. The CHildren's funds are shipped in from various secret locations around the globe, and are concealed in equally secret locations in the Region. *'Zaire: '''the Zaire government accepts the offer, and sends diplomatic and weapons support (Not Mod Response but i joined as Zaire) '''North European Community: '''We declare our neutrality in the emerging world war. Border defences are continued to be upgraded and the three-year plan to strenghten the military continues. Broddringson is loosing from his popularity due to his unwise policy considering the Franco-Iberian situation, but his economic and military policy is working out well and pan-European movements are still on the rise so his government is not threatened. We offer a trade agreement and an economic co-operation pact to the Balkan Federation. The problem is that North Europe hasn't got the natural resources needed for a self-sufficient industry, so we need to import those. Infrastructure is planned to be upgraded and NESA (North European Space Agency) is supported with lots of money. We plan to construct a space elevator in 10 years and build up a full orbital defence system in 20. '''Argentina' Battles the counter-revolution and continues economic reform across the nation. Colombia: Colombia still improving the economy and military. Infrastructure also improving as well. Zaire: 'An Pan-African black supremacist political party called the Pan-National Action Party (PNA) is gaining popularity, the offer is accepted (see diplomacy turn). the Progress of Zaire (PoZ), Liberal Unity (LU), Islamic Brotherhood Party (IBP) and United Republic (UR) political parties are in the Government, while the opposition consists of Popular Party for Freedom (PPF), National Justice and Democracy (NJaD), Africa Party (AP) and illegal Zairian Transhumanist Party (ZPT). Transhumanism is illegal since Progress for Zaire came into power in 2075. economy and military is improved. '''Atlas: ' We continue to develop our military Atlas begins to push it's own space program into development. Construction on The Atlas HQs in Argentina and Mexico Finish. We begin development on Buenos Aries and the construction of military bases and launch sites in Argentina.. Combating the Cartels continues. Atlas's Rocket program continues. 'We begin combat operations in Cuba, to show the strength of Atlas. '''Soldiers from Argentina are redirected to Cuba. Atlas claims that the Argentine government is abusing human rights in the civil conflict and thus switches our support to the rebels. *'South Iraq: '''With the End of the Atlas effort in South Iraq, the nation falls under occupation by Atlas forces who dismantle the South Iraqi military and attempt to establish a buffer zone between the North and South. '''A diplomatic solution is proposed. '''Infrastructure and Military are improved. 2083.5 * '''Jamesley becomes internationally famous and is loved by the people of Earth. The baby had some complications at first, but is now fully healthy and is expected to be able to live a full life * A joint Sino-Soviet team of scientists manages to create the second cloned baby in the world. The east is yet again, just behind the west (not so subtle Cold War reference ftw) * The Dalai Lama calls for an end of the Tibetan violent revolt, and calls for peace. He also calls for the Chinese to have mercy upon the Tibetans. His call seemingly helps, and many of the Tibetan revolters stop the violent revolt. However, a group of hardcore Tibetan nationalists continues, mainly because of Mongolian pushing. In Mongolia, the revolt appears to fail, and China easily gains control of the area * Transhumanist genocide continues Zaire: '''With the Government accepiting the Children of Gaia's offer we secretly diplomaticaly support them. the Pan-National Action Party (PNA) gets more support. Zaire gotten very Anti-West recent years, and begins to shift Pro-East. '''North European Community: '''Broddrigson reaches the middle of his term as a president. The economy is working well, but a shortage in industrial resources is on the rise and the taxes are getting higher every year together with the size of the loans the government has to take. The military expansion project is due to be finished next year. Many federalist refugees arrive from Franco-Iberia who get citizenship because of the European immigration policy followed by the Broddrigson government. Tensions rise inside the liberal party and a conservative liberal branch is about to secede. * '''NSU: We request cooperation with the NEC, including a few trade deals Colombia: '''Colombia still improving for military, economy and infrastructure builds. As Government waits for an offer to Children's Gaia. '''Confederation of Balkan States: '''We accept the offers of '''NEC for trade and economy. Like them, Bagatur Krum announces neutrality in WWIII. We continue to uphold our society and our economy as well as our friendship with NEC. We do however create a bigger military in case of invasion. We give up hope on NSU because they put us in economic crisis. We tighten borders with them and demand our stolen states back. We will not bring war on you, but we will automatically start a trade embargo if our states are not given back by 2084. We will buy much more from the north. Broddrigson, we are giving our technology plans, but in turn, we would like you to make some of the inventions for us too because we don't have the resources and we fear NSU will attack. We will open new shipping routes for you and give you a small airbase in Albania. * NSU: '''We inform you that our alliance still stands. Slavosnia is ours now. We wish to help you * '''NEC: We accept the deal. In return of the airbase, we give you a fjord in Norway that you may use as a military port/base/airbase. Children of Gaia troops cross Lake Malawi into Zaire, where they begin an attack codenamed Operation St. Francis, against the Mai-Mai. Progress is swift, and Lumumbashi falls on the seventeenth day of the operation. Officials in the conquered regions, whether they supported the Mai-Mai or not, are replaced with pro-Children officials, while garrisons are placed in strategic locations. Troops are given orders to halt their advance once Katanga is secured, and begin fortifying their positions. The Children's funds are used to bribe and hire former Mai-Mai and Zairian army units to come over to the Children, which they do. Many valuable mines are garrisoned and begin producing for the Children. Ostensibly, this is portrayed as a native uprising, with all Children involvement ostensibly nonexistent. *'You need an algo' * KAR's economy and military improve. It joins the war in Zaire. **'Zaire: '''Zaire thanks the Children of Gaia for their help against the rebellious Mai-Mai, like promised, diplomatic support and volounteer troops are sent to Gaia. '''Moran Security Group: '''We begin recruiting as many troops as possible, in preparation for the CEO, Albert Himmler, secret plans to show the world the power of PMCs. We make HQs in Madagascar. '''Colombia: '''Colombia still improves the military and economy. Infrastructure as well. Colombia waits for a offer from Children's Gaia to send Colombian troops for Operation St. Francis against Mai-Mai. Colombian troops begin to recruit as many as possible. *'Atlas Dip': Colombia should not, and will not, aid a terrorist organization. *'Colombia': It looks like we're from South America, which we are far away for them, so it's unlikely to send them in Children's Gaia which it will not aid a terrorist organization. The Government says No. '''NSU: '''The second cloned baby will reside in Saint-Petersburg, where he will live a normal life. He is named Aleksandar. *'Northern European Community D:' We offer a non-aggression pact for 10 years. '''Atlas: ' We continue to develop our military Atlas begins to push its own space program into development. Construction on The Atlas HQs in Argentina and Mexico Finish. We begin development on Buenos Aries and the construction of military bases and launch sites in Argentina.. 'Combating the Cartels continues. Atlas's Rocket program continues. '''We begin combat operations in Cuba, to show the strength of Atlas. '''Soldiers from Argentina are redirected to Cuba. Atlas claims that the Argentine government is abusing human rights in the civil conflict and thus switches our support to the rebels. *'South Iraq: '''With the End of the Atlas effort in South Iraq, the nation falls under occupation by Atlas forces who dismantle the South Iraqi military and attempt to establish a buffer zone between the North and South. '''A diplomatic solution is proposed. '''Infrastructure and Military are improved. '''Korea: (sorry, didn't read all previous events) We march the military on Beijing, and continue to launch missiles on Changchun, Beijing, and other major Chinese Cities. We propose a kicking out of China from the UNSC. The Republic of Korea Navy invades Beijing, with US help. Mobile Artillery and K22 tanks are instrumental in beating back the Chinese from Manchuria and the support the March on Beijing. We continue to plea for international aid. Is this game going to continue? Yes, Ace gave me head mod powers.~Edge SpaceX: With the probe landing on Europa we begin to dig into the frozen oceans to see if there is life that does exist in some form underneath the ice sheets. With the world becoming more and more hostile SpaceX has to employ more and more to help refugees or those wanting to leave Earth to a satellite in orbit, Luna, or even Mars. - Hey can someone remove the line through my post? - Lynx Colombia: Colombia improves military and economy. Infrastructure also. Category:Map Games Category:Future era Map Games Category:Gloria Hominis